Love Letters Take Up Walls
by Akira Yama
Summary: Eiji is a young artist as well as a tennis player. Fuji has things his way except he has feelings for the artist. When he finds out about what Eiji does when no one's looking gives him all the reason to be concerned. Language & EijiXFuji Warning: DEATH


**Hiyas! I was gonna wait until I got reviews on my last story to write another, but alas... not one love me enough to review... sniff, sniff.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Prince of Tennis for I could never draw a manga or produce an anime so spectacular! However the poems mine... er except for the first line... Same Cell Organism/June Yaoi Manga.**

* * *

Fuji looked at the wall and stifled a sigh. His eyes opened-and ablaze-stared at the graffiti spray painted on the back wall of his school.

Seigaku had been having a problem with vandalism and no one could figure out who kept doing it. Fuji had an idea, but _he_ even found it was a tad unhinged.

The new art student, Eiji Kikumaru, was his prime suspect. Eiji had just enrolled and not only was well known for his incredible acrobatic play on the court, but his brilliant works of art off the court. Not to mention the vandalism had started as soon as he had arrived.

Fuji had really never seen Eiji do anything calligraphic, but the art stylings he'd scene on the walls and on Eiji's paintings were so similar… it sort of was like a neon light pointing at Eiji.

Fuji finally sighed. Honestly he was torn; he'd found himself in love with Eiji's work, but he also hated seeing vandalism.

Sometimes he'd find himself outside the art room staring at Eiji's latest work; and sometimes not only the art, but… the artist as well. He had realized just a few days ago- almost a week ago- that he had a crush on the new guy and was a little shocked by it.

Fuji sighed again and heard footsteps running towards him. He turned and saw the genius (n/a: ha hilarious right… that is so like a Tim Burton pun) himself, Eiji, running to get to the entrance before being late to his next class. "Yo! Eiji!" Fuji called. They had become friends… one of the reasons he was shocked to realize his _true_ feelings towards him. Eiji stopped and turned to see the (n/a: true) genius. "Nya? Oh hi Fuji!" He said as he almost skipped towards the now smiling brunette. That same brunette abruptly realized that the overly energetic redhead had free period as well.

"Looks like someone's been using the school as a canvas again." Fuji stated as he pointed to the blue, black, purple, and scarlet letters on the white brick. The letters flowed into one word, not on literally, but the design of each unreadable letter seemed to connect with the faintest of boundaries.

Eiji nodded, "Nya, you can read what it says right?" He quizzed Fuji regularly when it came to art; from techniques to anything artsy really.

"You know I can't read graffiti worth a damn." Fuji reminded as Eiji got a glint in his eye.

"Well," Eiji said as though he were teaching a one-man class. "The first letter is a more two leveled boxy shape, clearly the outline of an F." He smirked as Fuji rolled his eyes. "Just tell me." Fuji stated sighing, trying not to sound frustrated.

"Okay, hold on." Two seconds later a faint blush crossed Eiji's cute face. Fuji almost didn't notice it, but just before Eiji spoke, it was almost as clear as day. "It reads 'Syusuke Fuji, My Love.'"

Fuji's cheeks matched the scarlet of the graffiti. Eiji tried not to laugh, but soon found himself unable to stand as he laughed himself nearly into a coma. "Wh-Why would someone do that?"

Eiji tried to breath and slowly caught his breath and sighed before replying, "I think it's someone's way of, nya, saying they have a crush on you!" Eiji finished with a curious look in his eyes, as if to ask something.

"So they paint it on a wall?" Fuji said almost shouting.

Eiji draped his arms around Fuji's neck and smiled. "Sah, not so loud! 'Sides, I think it's cute; very… artastic!" Eiji used his word he substituted for artsy because artastic sounded more… Eiji to him.

Fuji blushed redder as he felt Eiji's sweet breath tickle his face. He tried not to smile, fearful of setting the redhead off. Smiling was one thing, but soon the urge to kiss him surged through him and he almost succumbed to it.

"Whelp, better get to that library before class starts, nya." Eiji said as he bent down to grab his bag. Fuji saw his cheeks were also somewhat rosy. _Must from him laughing,_ he thought.

"You mind if I tag along?" The blue-eyed genius inquired.

"Nya, course not!" Eiji said as he jumped up ecstatically. His mood suddenly changed and he almost seemed… fearful…. "Um… you haven't figured out who the vandal is… have you?"

"Well I have an idea of who it is?" Fuji said with a slight, unenthused shrug.

"M-mind, um, indulging me?" Eiji asked, clearly trying to hide his nervousness.

"You…………."

* * *

Fuji sat in the library, struck with shock as he sat, mindlessly staring at the text of his book. He sighed deeply, remembering what just happened. He told Eiji what his suspicions were and, at first, Eiji just laughed at him and became his usual energetic self. Then he made an excuse on somewhere he had to be instead of the library.

Fuji sighed again, knowing he had done something wrong... knowing he should've kept his mouth shut. _Why? Why did I tell him the truth... why?_ Fuji thought, self hatred with everyword._ Well, I guess It's better than shouting out how I feel._

...

Eiji sat on the ground, behind the tennis clubhouse, his face fear stricken and his blood pumping. _How could anyone have figure out it was me? How? I thought I'd done so well to cover my tracks. Maybe it's because he knows my usualy paintings so well... can he really have been that interested?_ Eiji thoughst raced as he resisted an abrupt urge. The resistance wasn't enough; he reached into his bag and pulled out a switch blade. He rolled his left sleave up, revealing scars of different ages. He half smiled and dug the edge of the blade into his arm, wincing as tears hung in his eyes.

Eiji couldn't remember the first time he'd started doing this, but he was pretty sre it was when all the moving about had started. His parents jobs kept them incredulously busy and he literally couldn't remember the last time he'd seen them. He and his siblings had been living with there grandparents, but Eiji had decided to move in with mom and dad. As he did he started going to a new school and started doing tennis again. However he could never give up his love for art. Tennis and art were so different, but they were both his passions. He dug the edge into his arm, creating more blood to flow.

He sighed. All of that had caused this never ending depression that had caused his to begin cutting himself as though it were some sort of addictive relief.

He smiled at his arm, satisfied with the amount pain he'd caused himself. He grabbed an almost blood stained hankercheif and whiped away the blood from his arm and as it finally stopped bleeding, he cleaned the knife and placed it back in the bag. He rolled his sleave back down and stood up, throwing the blood stained cloth aside and heading towards the school as the bell rang.

Fuji walked by the artroom on his way to mathmatics and caught sight of Eiji, a paint stained smock over his unform and standing behind an eisel as his brush danced on the canvas out of view. Eiji looked up him and smiled, as though saying that that morning had never happened. Fuji could do nothing more than smile back at him. Eiji simply continued to painted, using nothing but three different shades of red. Fuji just continued staring, smiling contently to himself as he watched his beloved artastic genius continue creating a world of what was somehow always misunderstood.

"Fuji-san! Class has practically started!" Inui said as he walked past, somehow unworried by the fact that he was practically as late as Fuji was. Fuji and Eiji were never as formal around one another, but with other students all formalities were spoken.

"Ah, yes, well I was just watching Eiji-chan paint." Fuki said as he place his usual closed-eye-smile on his face.

"Yes, well I was actually on my way to the science lab and noticed that you obviously hadn't heard the bell." Inui stated as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Fuck, you mean the bell rang!?" Fuji raced to class without any good-bye to Inui.

...

Eiji was washing his slightly painted hands in the sink underneath the window. The view was a great way to watch the clubhouse from here. He rubbed his hands harder as he saw Inui come out from behind the clubhouse with something that looked a lot like... Eiji's face went pure white as he saw the blood stained cloth. He tried to swallow, telling himself that there was no way of knowing whether it was his or not. However, he knew that Inui would find out... he always seemed to find out.

Eiji shook off the slight nausiating feeling he was having as he stood on the courts. He was playing against Inui and Inui was NOT going easy. Eiji had a feeling Inui was trying to play the truth out of him. Eiji was sweating like crazy and could see Fuji watching him from the side lines. Eiji knew he was at his limit. It had been two days since Inui had found the bloody cloth and two days ago was not the only day Eiji had succumb to his depression, but two days ago was the lightest he'd cut himself.

Fuji watched, a nawing sense of fear coursing through him as he watched the exhausted player continue on. It was only 2-1 and he knew Eiji's stamina wasn't the greatest (n/a: let's all aplaud for Kaido!) but this was just... odd.

Inui served each ball and Eiji kept getting to them despite the nausea and light headedness. Two more games was his limit. He could tell the taller 9th year was toying with him. He just wished Inui would finish him off. Inui volleyed and Eiji shot into the air to try and do his trademark Kikumaru Beam, but as he soared, his vision went black and he was overcome by unconsciousness before his body came crashing down to the courts.

Fuji was the first on the scene, alond with Tezuka and Oishi. Inui walked around the court and joined lastly. Fuji felt a slight rage towards Inui now... it was his fault that Eiji had colapsed. Inui brushed past Oishi and reached for Eiji's left wrist.

"Don't touch him!" Fuji snapped when he saw whose hand it was. His hostility, unusual for him, made Inui almost jump back. However he ignored it and reached for his left hand and pulled up his sleave revealing every scar and slit from his wrist to his elbow. Fuji- plus a few others- mouths just dropped.

Eiji, the ecstatic, glomp/hug-aholiic, was truly an EMO artist. Fuji remember two days ago with the red paint... he never got to see that finished because the art teacher said Eiji refused to display it. Was it something Gothic or scary.

"He needs to get to the infirmiry." Oishi stated.

"I'll take him, it his my fault." Inui offered however, one voice they did not argue with.

"No, I 'll do it." Fuji almost snapped, still hostile towards the data tennis player.

The next day, nobody discussed the previous insident, even though Eiji did show up for school. He acted a though nothing had happened. He was his usual energetic self and nobody questioned it. That is, no one except Fuji.

Lunch came around and Fuji knew better than anyone where Eiji ate- the art room.

He walked in and saw Eiji painting away, with no one else in the room. He looked up and saw Fuji and his eyes widened.

"Nya! You can't be in here! It's not finished! I- mean- er- AH!" Eiji pouted and just continued painting.

"I just came in here to ask you about something, but now I'm more interested in this." Fuji stated as he looked at the eisel and the back of the canvas.

"Well, er, ya see, I'm painting this project and I call it... 'What I Find Beautiful' and it was gonna be a surprise for you." Eiji said, slightly blushing.

"Oh... well then I guess that gives me an excuse NOT to look at it." Fuji stated. "Well then, I guess I'll just go back to my main reason for being here... why do you do it?"

Eiji looked at Fuji's concerned, now open, blue eyes and gave him a slightly inocent confused look. "What? Do what?"

"Eiji don't play innocent! You know exactly what!" Fuji snapped at the vulnerable redhead, making him flinch. His tone almost shouting.

"Sah, Fuji not so loud..." Eiji whispered, trying not to look at him.

"Why do you cut yourself?" Fuji asked, lowering the volume of his voice, but not the intensity.

"I- er, it's just something I do." Eiji almost whispered. "I started doing it when I realized how alone I am in this world. I got depressed and got addicted to cutting myself."

"Eiji... how could you think you were alone? You have a family-."

"No! No I don't! I haven't seen my parents since God knows when and my siblings and grandparents ignored me to the point of extinction." Eiji, for the first time, practically shouting as he slimmed his brush and paint down. Fuji looked at the redhead, the boy who was on the virge of tears. Eiji covered his face as he ran from the art room.

"Eiji!" Fuji shouted, chasing him down. "Eiji! Please wait!" Fuji chased him out of the school and to a neighborhood of townhouses and lost him in an alley way. He stopped running and took a deep breath, leening against a wall.

He caught his breath and turned to look at the wall. It was covered in graffiti of many colors, but he could tell they were all done by the same person. He looked at the intently and saw his name at the top in different shades of blue- one matching his eyes. The words underneath it were hard to make out- not knowing how to read graffit- but he got that it was a love letter:

_This supposedly small world is actually quite big_

_And everyday I try and survive_

_The only way I can_

_Is at least seeing you_

_Knowing you're there and knowing that when we're together_

_I'm not alone_

_I love you_

Tears almost broke through as he realized that his suspiscions about Eiji had been correct. So Eiji had love him just as he had love Eiji. Why couldn't he had seen it before_. You fucking idiot! How could you have let him get away. He's a fallen angel and you let him slowly detiriorate! _Fuji snapped in his head "EIJI WHERE ARE YOU!" He cried his face pointed towards the sky. The only answer he got was rain beginning to fall on his head.

* * *

The next day Eiji wasn't at school. Fuji had gone with the slightest bit of hope he'd see him, but he wasn't there. He sighed as he walked past the artroom for math and just glanced in the window, but only caught eyes with the art teacher. Fuji's shoulders fell even more and... something grabbed one.

"Syusuke Fuji?" A mans voice asked.

"Y-yes, sensei?" He said as he turned to face the art teacher holding a large rectangular flat, brown paper wrapped item.

"Eiji-kun wanted you to have this." He handed Fuji the wrapped item and Fuji took it, realizing it was a canvas.

"Thank you. Do you know where Eiji-chan is?" Fuji asked hopefully.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He said he woulldn't be going to school here anymore."

As soon as school let out, Fuji skipped practice and ran to the gates and quickly unwrapped the canva. He turned it over and was his portrait, looking away from him, his eyes opened, withhis name in calligraphy written across it, diagnolly. The backround was a pale ice blue, a lighter version of his eye color and the note he'd seen the other day was written, in ink and in cursive only the last line didn't say I love you, but: _Thank you and farewell..._

...

Fuji knew where Eiji would be. He ran as fast as he could to the only cliff in Tokyo. On the outskirts of the suburbs where the sunset always faced. It was Eiki's favorite place in the whole city. He'd once said the the spot in itself was like a painting that was NEVER misunderstood.

An hour and a half later Fuji made it to the ledge at the peak and saw a redhead at the very edge. Fuji, now out of breath, ran as best he could to where he stood. "Eiji!" He shouted with what breath he had.

"Nya? Oh Fuji! What are you doing here?!" Eiji asked in his usully cheerful voice as he turned to look at the exhausted genius as he caught his breath. "Did you like the painting?"

Fuji stood up straight, his eyes opening and looking at Eiji at the edge of the cliff_. He was waiting for me, he wasn't going to jump_. Fuji thought in relief. He walked over to the beautiful boy infront of him and took his hands. "When I said you weren't alone, I meant that I was going to be here with you and for you." Fuji wrapped his arms around Eijis fit waist and pulled him closer, smiling. "Eiji, I love you."

Eiji's eyes failed on him as he looked as though he were going to cry. "Oh Fuji! I love you too!" He almost didn't finish as Fuji pressed his lips to the redhead's and pressed firmly, sliding his tongue in the once suicidal teens mouth, locking lips with him.

Seconds went by and he pulled away, Eiji smiling. "Oh, Syusuke, promise me you'll never ever leave me alone?"

Fuji kissed the top of Eiji's head and whipered. "Of course not; I'll always stay with you."

Eiji smiled andjumped up and down, trying to resist the urge to do a sommersault. However resistance was never his strong point. He did a back flip... forgetting where he was and as he waited for his feet to hit the ground, he felt himself falling and heard his name being screamed.

He saw that he'd jumped right off the cliff and saw Fuji crying his name. Eiji's eyes widened as the wind rushed past him. _I-is this it...? Is this what it feels like to know your gonna die?_ He thought as he sensed the ground getting closer and closer._ "Wait, I-I knew I wanted to die, but that was before. No I don't want to die! No I can't... Fuji. Oh god Fuji... _"Fuji!" He screamed just before he felt an impact on his body. A sudden surge of pain that was gone as quickly as it had come.

...

Fuji dialed 911 on his cell and quickly ran down the pathway to where Eiji's limp form was. _N-no, he he'll be alright... he's gonna be fine. Eiji can't die... he..._ Fuji tried to convince himself, but knew it was a wasted effort. His last word rang in his head as he saw the pool of blood surrounded by his lover's body. "Eiji...?" He walked through the pool as sirens could be heard in the distance. His heart raceas he fell to his knees, splattering blood everywhere. He grabbed the former artists hand, cold almost icy, and squezzed it. "Eiji... Eiji it'll be okay... I-I know it will... Oh god Eiji!" He cried as the sounds of sirens wailed louder.

He knew it would all be for nothing. Eiji, his one true love, was dead...

* * *

**Hi... AkiraYama here... sad ending I know... well if you want there to be a sequal then you know what to do... Review and I can promise that this isn't the end... but a new beginning!**

**Honestly I need ya'll support to even consider a sequal because I don't want the sequal to come out if no one liked the original.**


End file.
